1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case locking arrangement, and more particularly, to a case with an easy structure, a convenient assembly and an excellent connection strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The locking engagement for conventional casings generally includes a base and a cover, at whose rims an inner projection and a grooved hole are respectively provided. By means that the inner projection is engaged into the grooved hole, the base and the cover can be connected to each other. However, the connection between the base and the cover is completely dependent on the engagement of the projection into the grooved hole. In order to strengthen the connection, it's necessary to demand the respective strength of the base and the cover while the contact surface between them is also required to take into account. Consequently, in order to solve the assembly problem and inconvenience in enhancing the projection part to increase the contact surface with the grooved hole, it's important to obtain a solution for the balance between the assembly convenience and the connection strength.
In addition, the conventional grooved hole is arranged on the projected grooved seat at the rim of the base of the cover. However, the grooved seat has no arrangement to increase the strength so that it will be easily destroyed after a long period use (or due to abnormal external force).